


《娘子》74

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: 溥任羽, 玉卿涟
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	《娘子》74

“唔~”

玉卿潋用手指轻轻揉搓着溥任羽的乳尖，而另一只手，循着水面向下伸去，直奔那娇小的肉棒而去——

“哟，羽儿......”当玉卿潋触碰到他腿间的宝贝时，眼底的笑意也更加浓郁了一分，“原来已经硬了啊？都不跟玉郎说一下吗？”

“少说胡话......~”溥任羽哼应着将整个人往玉卿潋的怀中靠去，却没想到自己这么一后退，竟然感觉到一根比水还炙热的东西。

“羽儿怀孕了，玉郎要小心羽儿的小花了。”

伴随着这么一声轻呼，溥任羽只感觉那原本抚在自己肉棒上的手，竟然向下伸了一分。

当手指略过他身下的花穴时，溥任羽整个人都跟着一颤。可他没想到的，却是这双手竟然绕过了花蕊，伸向了那更没被触碰过的地方......

“干什么！那里——！”溥任羽差点让这奇怪的触感弄得整个人都从水中爬了出来，可绕在他身上的手臂却让他无法动弹。

“我有曾听闻，这里也是可以让羽儿舒服的。”

伴随着玉卿潋的话音，他的指尖竟真的塞入了自己菊穴了一分。

这突然的闯入让溥任羽疼得眼泪都快要流出来了，拽着玉卿潋胳膊的手也更加扣紧了一分，“不要~好......好痛。”

“羽儿放松。”玉卿潋缓缓垂下头来，在他的肩头落下一个又一个轻柔的吻，“这沐浴中含有令身体放松的成分，羽儿放松就好了。”

放松......这怎么放松啊？！

溥任羽强行一口一口地喘着粗气，将那几乎要把自己身体撕裂的感觉舒缓下来。

不知是这个温热的泉水的原因，还是自己的身体已经习惯了这样的感觉。没过多久，溥任羽竟然真的感觉那陷入自己菊穴的手指好似并没有那么的难捱了。

“羽儿，第二根手指要进去了哦。”

“诶？还有第二跟吗！”溥任羽一听，刚准备惊呼出生，却见玉卿潋不知道从哪里掏出了一个玉势、不算粗壮，但上面凹凸的纹路让他不自觉地倒抽了一口冷气，“这......这是要干什么？！”

“一会羽儿就知道了。”

这话音刚落，菊穴的手指就被扩张成了两只。溥任羽心口猛的一紧，拽着胳膊的手指也越发紧扣，“别.......疼~”

“羽儿放松。”玉卿潋垂着眸子，将自己手中的玉势缓缓深入了水中，不偏不倚地将他贴在了溥任羽的肉棒边，“看，这玉势跟羽儿的宝贝一样大，让他来帮我安抚羽儿的小花穴。好吗？”

“唔~”随着对方的话音，溥任羽感觉那玉势竟然向下滑了一分。冰凉玉质在温水的浸泡下很快就变得温热了起来，在花穴口轻轻摩擦。

闪电般的触感瞬间爬满了溥任羽的全身，他软软地靠在玉卿潋的怀中，大喘着气，“别.......不可以两边一起......”

“玉郎怕弄坏羽儿的身子，只能如此了。”玉卿潋的眼底已是布满了浓郁的浴火，一直在菊穴扩张的手指也更加向里伸了一截。

玉势循着水流划入了溥任羽的花穴之中，将那许久为开启的禁忌之地再次撑开。溥任羽让这突然的入侵弄得身子在次猛的一颤，慌乱地想要爬起身来。

可他却没想到，自己这么一动竟然让后穴的手指抽了出来。而已经敏感到不行的穴口竟触碰到了一个炙热的粗壮的东西.......

“羽儿真主动。那玉郎可要试着进去了哦。”

主动.......什么主动啊！

溥任羽心中的惊呼还未落，顶在自己后穴的肉棒就已经推了进去。

“唔啊！”

这一下突然的插入让溥任羽直接挤出了眼泪，手指扣着玉卿潋的胳膊一下一下地抽泣，“不要......疼~玉卿潋！好疼~”

“放松，羽儿，放松。”玉卿潋让他这突然的动身弄得眉头也是一皱，唇瓣一下一下轻吻着溥任羽的后脖颈，试图这样能将他松弛下来，“这样把玉郎都弄痛了，羽儿放松了会舒服的。”

“不会的！你骗我......唔啊~”

溥任羽一边抹着眼泪，一边试图从他的怀中逃跑。可自己身处于水中，不管怎么蹬腿，却只能让身后之物陷得更深……

当那肉棒完全插入后穴之中时，溥任羽整个人仿佛断了线一般，仰着头靠在玉卿潋的怀中，大气都不敢出。

“呼……羽儿的后面也好棒……”

“别……喘……喘不上气了～”

“羽儿放松。玉郎帮你。”

说着，玉卿潋将手抚上了溥任羽的肉棒，一下一下小小地揉搓了起来。插入他后穴的巨物也开始缓缓抽插了起来。

肉体摩擦的声音被水掩盖，可在他怀中的溥任羽却越发的无力。

身体所有的敏感之处都在呗玉卿潋不停地“攻击”——花穴的玉势小心翼翼地在其中磨蹭，不停地带过那敏感温热的内壁，而后穴插入的巨物也在缓缓挪动。原本肠道的内壁就是从未被触碰过的，再这么一摩擦下，整个人都仿佛要燃烧起来了……

不知过了多久，溥任羽竟感觉一阵电流般的触感传入了身体之中。

伴随着后穴内的肉棒的一下一下摩擦，似乎触碰到了什么敏感之处，痛感也随之消失，只剩下浓郁的……

舒爽。

溥任羽自己都没发现自己的声音变得越发的诱人，带着哭腔的声音也换换变成了阵阵娇喘，“玉卿潋～……唔……啊～”

“羽儿叫的好好听。”玉卿潋望着怀中人那仿佛以经陷入快感之中的样子，更加用力将肉棒向内推送了一分，“羽儿喜欢这样吗？前后一起。”

“喜……喜欢～”溥任羽迷迷糊糊地用自己的脑瓜在玉卿潋的肩头蹭了蹭，纤细的手臂循着身体两侧向下伸了一节，将自己的臀瓣扒开了一分，“玉卿潋……刚才那里——”

这话音还未落，玉卿潋就仿佛知道了自己所想一般，猛地顶了一下。

肉帮摩擦过身体内的敏感点，让溥任羽瞬间变成了一滩烂泥。只能不停地撅着屁股迎合着玉卿潋的抽送。

“啊～……恩～”

“羽儿真是个妖精。”

玉卿潋揉搓着他的乳尖，肉棒却沉不住的气地随着猛地一抽触，径直在溥任羽的后穴内喷涌出了炙热的液体……

这突然的高潮让两个人都有些恍惚。玉卿潋向后猛地一靠，手撑在水池中大口喘着粗气。

他能感觉到身上的人站起了身，后穴也将自己塞进去的肉棒吐了出来。可原本羽儿就有着孕，他也没想再多去——

可玉卿潋心中的话音还未落，却忽然感觉自己还硬着的肉棒竟然触碰到了一个柔软的小口。

抬眼一看，溥任羽不知何时已经在自己身上翻了个身子，继续跨坐下来。他似乎将自己的肉棒对准了他的花穴，就这么一点一点自己坐了上来。

“前面……不满足……”

“羽儿……”玉卿潋愣愣地望着他的动作，牙根越咬越紧。这花穴早就已经湿透，就像是带着吮吸地能力一般将自己的肉棒完全吞了进去，包裹着上面的每一个神经元。

“啊……～”溥任羽让这有些难挨的撑大感、和心口的满足弄得整个人都恍惚了，可屁股刚一坐到底，后穴忽然涌出的流体却让他一惊。

肉棒太大，后穴的精水都被挤出来了……

弄脏了这好好的池水，就不好了。

溥任羽迷迷糊糊间摸索着拿过了玉卿潋手中的玉势，试探着在自己身后找了一下位置，将它一点一点塞入了后穴之中。

下身整个被塞满，还有炙热的液体在自己的后穴中流淌，溥任羽真的快要疯了。

而他殊不知，望着这一切的玉卿潋，心口的兽行早就已经膨胀到一个难以控制的地步——

“羽儿，你这是在逼着玉郎犯罪。”

“嗯？”溥任羽抬起了眸子，盯着玉卿潋的面容扁起了嘴，“有宝宝……要小心。”

“.......”玉卿潋瞬间无了言，抿着唇角在原地沉吟了许久，还是抬起了眸子。

“知道了...... ”  



End file.
